Don't Shut Me Out
by gatewaytoday
Summary: Kristoff and Elsa need space, Anna hates being alone. When they both inadvertently shut her out, it has negative consequences neither of the expected. ONESHOT


Anna hated being alone. 13 years of forces seclusion brought this on. That's why she didn't realize when she started being a little overbearing on Elsa and Kristoff, people who chose seclusion and liked to be alone sometimes.

Elsa had started getting behind on her Queenly duties due to the "13 years of make-up time" that Anna felt they needed to do all day every day.

Kristoff just wanted a day to himself to relax before going to the mountains the next day for 3 days to harvest the ice.

Elsa and Kristoff did not share their feelings with each other and so their plans to have a day to themselves to catch up on duties or rest were not known by the other, or that of Anna.

Anna woke up and went to Elsa's room first.

Anna knocked and didn't receive an answer. She opened the door to find in unoccupied.

Assuming she was downstairs in her study, Anna made her way down there. Once at the office door Anna again knocked vying for her sister's attention. To no answer Anna went to open the door to find it locked. Anna breathed in slowly trying not to panic.

She knocked again. "Elsa?"

Elsa put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Anna, I need to do my queenly duties. Please, just leave me be for now."

Anna stood there breathing thinking to herself. _It's ok, don't freak out. Elsa just has duties to attend to, she isn't shutting you out. _

Anna forced a smile and replied in the strongest voice she could muster "Ok, I'll go hang with Kristoff." Before leaving Anna said one last thing. "D…Don't work yourself too hard." And then walked towards Kristoff's room.

Elsa sighed again. She didn't want to have to shut her sister out. She knew her sister would feel hurt, but every time Elsa tried to get out of hanging with Anna so she could attend to her duties as Queen, Anna would weasel her way in and distract her.

At Kristoff's room, Anna halted before placing her hand on his door. Taking a deep breath, afraid of being shut out as she always is before knocking on a door showing for that brief moment, and knocked on his door.

Kristoff, who had been sleeping opened his eyes a little and glanced towards the door, sighing. At another knock and his name being called by his girlfriend.

He groaned. "Anna, I need rest. Please, leave me alone Anna."

_Leave me alone Anna._

Those words echoed through her head now two voices running through her head. Elsa's voice of the last 13 years and now the man she loved.

"O..Ok." Anna turned to leave and said one last thing as she had at Elsa's study. "I hope you have a good rest."

Anna felt a pit in her stomach and something in her throat. She quietly made her way to her room, closing the door behind her and locking it, for the first time. She'd always left it unlocked, not wanting to become a recluse like her sister. But Anna wanted to be left to her thoughts.

Elsa locked her door, something she thought she'd never do to her again. She thought about it. Elsa said she had a lot of work to do. Anna thought back to the last few weeks. Elsa kept trying to do work when Anna would drag her away. Anna had caused Elsa's work to pile up and she was too caught up in making up lost time that she hadn't even noticed she was causing Elsa to get so behind in work, shutting her out again just so she could get some work down. Anna felt guilt fill her.

Then she thought about Kristoff and how she was making him play with her all the time, doing many tiring activities all the time. She just wanted to play and enjoy games with someone other than herself. She hadn't realized she was taking so much of his energy all the time until she actually thought about it. He was to leave to harvest for the next three day s and needed all the rest he could get so he could do his tiresome job. _I've been wearing him out._

She'd been pushing people to do things she wanted to do for weeks, distracting them and keeping them from what they need to be doing. Guilt built further into her until she realized she'd been silently crying while going through all her thoughts. She was a nuisance, no wonder she'd been shut out, she was bugging them and needed to get away from her.

Anna heard a knock on her door and Gerda calling to her. "Princess Anna, lunch is ready."

Anna hadn't realized how much time had passed since returning to her room. She still felt the sick feeling in her stomach and was still crying. "I…I'm not hungry."

Gerda was surprised. She tried to open the door. "Princess Anna, are you ok? Are you sick?"

Anna felt frusterated. "Just leave me alone. I want to be alone, so please don't bother me. And don't let anyone bother for the rest of the day. Please, I need some time to myself. Just deliver my dinner to my chambers when that time comes." After a pause she continued "Also, don't tell anyone. Just tell them I went for a walk or am napping. I don't want to be bothered whatsoever." Anna wanted to be left alone, to her thoughts and she also didn't want to bother anyone.

Gerda, surprised by the behavior that was odd for Anna, just said "ok" and walked down to the kitchen's and got Queen Elsa's food. She had requested it in her study so she could continue to work on all the work she had piled up from the neglect its had.

Gerda said nothing of Anna and what was going on to the Queen upon the princess's request.

Kirstoff also asked for lunch in his rooms, not wanting for Anna to see him and rope him into a fun-filled exhausting afternoon. He felt somewhat guilty for avoiding Anna, but knew that if he didn't rest properly, he wouldn't be able to work well while harvesting. He'd see her before he left tomorrow and everything would be fine like normal.

Gerda, again, didn't mention anything about Anna upon her request, but Kristoff was curious as to how Anna was that day.

Before Gerda left he spoke up "What's Anna been up to today?"

Gerda froze and looked anywhere but in Kristoff's eyes "She's..." Thinking about what Anna had said to say earlier if asked about she replied "She's taking a walk in town." And quickly walked out before she cracked and worded her worries to the princess's boyfriend.

Kristoff was a little confused by Gerda's behavior but shrugged it off, thinking that if something were wrong, Gerda would have told him.

Anna stayed in her room, curled up on her bed, hugging her knees to her chin staring off into space.

_I should be alone. I shouldn't bother anyone anymore._

Just then she heard a knock on her door, knowing it should be Gerda with dinner.

Gerda called out "Princess Anna, I have your dinner."

Anna didn't want anyone to see her like this. "Just leave outside the door, I'll get it myself."

Gerda was taken aback and went to replay when Anna again spoke "Gerda, I really want to be alone. There's nothing wrong, don't worry. I've just been overwhelmed from the past few weeks. I'm not used to having so many people around. After wanting it for so long, I didn't know how tiring it would be."

Gerda nodded, though Anna couldn't see her, in understanding. Gerda had no idea Anna was lying and just didn't want to bother anyone anymore. Gerda thought her explanation perfectly acceptable. So she replied with more cheer in her voice "Ok. But if you need anything just let me know. I'll be back in about a half hour to retrieve your dinner. Is there anything you'd like me to tell the others in your absence tonight?"

Anna thought for a moment and replied "Yes, just tell them that I'm tired from the day and retired early. I really don't want anyone coming to see me right now."

Gerda just nodded and said she would make it so she wasn't disturbed.

Kristoff and Elsa both made their way down to the dining room to find no Anna in sight like they thought they would. They both thought they would have been bothered more by the energetic girl through the day, but had not heard from her since that morning.

When Gerda arrived with the food, but still no Anna, they worried. "Gerda, where is Anna?" Elsa asked in curiosity.

Gerda, keeping her promise replied "Anna was quite tired from her visit to the village so took dinner in her room and retired early." Gerda turned to attend to her duties in another room and Kristoff and Gerda were left to themselves in the dining room.

Elsa smiled, glad Anna had a good day without her and Elsa was allowed to get a good amount of work done but still had a few days until she was fully caught up, and would not be able to join Anna. Else felt guilty, knowing Kristoff would be leaving the next day.

Kristoff was also happy knowing Anna had a good day.

They both assumed they had hung out with each other and at the same time asked "What did you and Anna do today?"

They looked at each in shock and confusion, Kristoff being the to break the silence. "Didn't Anna hang with you today? I was resting so I was well-rested for the next few days."

Elsa replied "No, I was backed up with work and was in my study all day. She must have gone out to play with the village children." Elsa had a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm glad, though. I still have about three days catching up to do so I was worried what she would do alone since you were leaving, but if she survived to today, she'll be fine the next three days."

Kristoff smiled softly, thinking of his girlfriend and her ability to be social. "Yes, I have no doubt she will be."

Neither of them knowing the damage they'd caused inadvertently that morning. Neither of them knowing they'd shut her out, committing her worst fear. Kristoff not realizing he'd said the words that Anna was most afraid of.

_Leave me alone, Anna._

Gerda went to Anna's room to retrieve they dinnerware. She found hardly any of it eaten. Gerda, worried, knocked on Anna's door. "Princess Anna, why have you not eaten properly? You haven't eaten all day and your supper is hardly touched."

Anna starred at the wall opposite her bed and replied in a cold voice "I wasn't that hungry. I have a slight headache. But, Gerda, I need you to do something for me tomorrow."

"What do you need your highness?"

"Tomorrow, when Kristoff leaves, please make up an excuse for me not coming to see him off. Just wish him well and tell him to have a safe trip and safe harvest."

Gerda was surprised at the lack of emotion coming form the princess's room. "Princess…would you like me to get Queen Elsa? Maybe you need something to talk to. I'm quite worried…"

Anna replied emediately. "Gerda, _do not_ tell anyone what's going on. I really just want to be left to myself and for the first time in a long time I want to sleep in. Just let me be and _do not _bring Elsa into this or Kristoff or anyone else for that matter. Make up excuses for my absences. I'll be fine. That's an order."

Gerda was taken aback. Anna never ordered to do anything. The princess had the highest authority after her sister, and Gerda would follow those orders unless the Queen overrode those. No matter her worries. "As you wish your highness."

"Also, keep people from my room. Only come to my room with my meals until I tell you I'm ready to come out. I want to be alone for a while."

"Yes, your highness." And with that Gerda left.

The next morning, as Kristoff got Sven and the sled ready, he wondered where Anna was. She usually would be in the stables talking his ear off on how she would miss him and would be there when he got back and how he has to stay safe. Olaf was talking his head off and was sitting in the sled ready to leave. Olaf was joining them to get out of the castle and explore more.

Gerda walked in and Kristoff turned expecting Anna to enter behind her, but there was no Anna. Kristoff's expression must have shown his worry because Gerda talked before he could question "The princess woke up with a migraine and to be out in the light is making her nauseous. She wished to be left to rest and get rid of it with no interruptions and asked me to come down to tell you to have a safe trip and a safe harvest and she wishes you well."

Krstoff's disappointment showed, regretting he hadn't seen her yesterday. No proper goodbye and a his last words to her for the next 3 days to be telling her to go away. He felt guilt hit him. For some reason that choice of words he'd used had been bothering him since he'd said it, but he couldn't figure it out. "OK, let her know I'll be back in 3 days time at the latest. If I can return earlier I shall. And that I'll…that I'll miss her."

Gerda just nodded, trying to mask the worry she was holding for the princess. "I will tell her. Good luck in your harvesting Kristoff." And with that Gerda left the stables and Kristoff had just finished preparing everything. On the way out the gates he looked up towards Anna's room to find an empty window, having hoped he's catch a glance of her before leaving. He sighed and continued off up the mountain, determined to make this his fastest harvest yet, still feeling uneasy with the words he'd said, not placing his finger on why.

The next two days Elsa worked on her work, having told Gerda to let Anna know not to disturb her so she could get her work done and Anna apparently respecting her wishes. Every night when Elsa showed up for dinner, she assumed Anna had just tired herself out in the village again and said nothing. Happy her sister was occupying herself. But Elsa also began to miss her energetic sister and her constant blabbering. The quiet at dinner was getting depressing.

That second night Kai came in with the news that Kristoff would be returning the next morning because of a successful harvest and he was finished early.

Elsa knew it'd be a great surprise for Anna and was excited for her.

Anna had hardly been eating her meals. She didn't want Gerda to get overly worried so she was throwing her food into the bushes a story below her window. She wasn't hungry and the guilt at being bothersome to everyone was eating her alive.

She missed her sister and Kristoff but knew their lives were better if she stayed in her room. She hoped Kristoff was safe and having a great harvest and that Elsa was performing her duties as queen to the best of her abilities.

The fourth day of her isolation her room was too hot for her when she woke up. She was sweating and she felt weak. A knock on her door and Gerda's voice distracted her from this.

"Princess Anna, Kristoff has returned a day early. He's unpacking everything and was asking for you. Would you like to go see him."

Anna stilled. "No…tell him I'm no here right now."

Gerda sighed, missing the rambunctious princess and her antics.

"As you wish."

Kristoff walked into the castle, one person in mind: Anna.

Gerda was walking down from visiting Anna as Kai was walking from the kitchens and Elsa was coming to greet Kristoff at the same time as Kristoff entered.

"Where's Anna?" were the first words out of his mouth.

Gerda quickly answered. "She's already gone to the village." Seeing the queen she added "As she has been doing for the past few days…"

Kai looked at her like she was insane. "What are you talking about Gerda? The Princess hasn't left her chambers in days."

Silence fell upon the hall. Elsa looked at Gerda "What is going on?'

Gerda figetted under her stare and Kristoff was worried too. When she didn't answer, Elsa spoke again. "Gerda, I demand to know what's going on."

The queen's demand broke the demand the princess had demanded from Gerda. Gerda broke right away. "I hadn't said anything because she ordered me to. You know her orders are only lower than yours and I must take them seriously."

Elsa looked at her in bewilderment. "She ordered you? Anna never gives orders. She dislikes to do that." She felt a pit growing in her stomach. "What's going on, Gerda?" She demanded in a deep tone.

Kristoff looked at Gerda expectantly.

"Princess Anna hasn't left her chambers in four days now."

"What!?" Kristoff and Elsa both exclaimed.

"You said she was in the village all day. You lied to me the other day when I asked where she was." Kristoff accused.

"I couldn't go against princess Anna's orders unless overridden by the Queen's orders. I'm sorry. I've been so worried, but she ordered me to say nothing to anyone. She told me make excuses and to keep people from coming to her room. She said she wanted to be alone. Every day her voice has grown colder and more distant and no one has seen her in days. She has me leave her meals outside her door and I can't be sure that she's really eaten anything. The food is gone, but the silverware unused. I've wanted to say something to you your majesty but she specifically ordered against it. I've been waiting for you to notice or something to override her order. I don't understand what's going on. She hates being locked in her room. Growing up she would try to sleep in different areas in the castle so she would be alone in her bedroom, but in an area the night staff would be passing, so she wasn't truly alone."

Elsa and Kristoff grew worried. Kristoff thought about the last time they'd spoken and still felt that bad feeling of his last words.

Elsa realized something was extremely wrong as well. "Kristoff, when you said you didn't hand with Anna the other day, how did you break the news to her?"

Kristoff gave her a odd look "I locked my door. When she and knocked asking me to hang out I told her to leave me alone."

Elsa got a panicked look. "What were your _exact_ words Kristoff?" She said in a frantic tone.

Kristoff continued to get a queasy, uneasy felling in his stomach and throat. "I said I need to rest and 'leave me alone Anna.'"

Elsa's eyes widened. "I'd locked my door and told her to leave me be so I could do work, but those words you used Kristoff must have set her over the edge. NO, no, no…" Elsa trailed off, a panicked look on her face.

Kristoff started to panic himself. "Elsa, what do you mean?"

"For 13 years I locked me door and myself off to her and for 13 years the only words she would hear from me were 'leave me alone Anna.'"

Kristoff felt sick. Anna had told him this. But he'd forgotten. Once of the most important things that make up who the woman he loves was her past isolation the fact she'd been shut out for years. That he biggest fear was to be shut out and those words to be spoken to her. Yet he'd disregarded and became selfish and had done the very thing that would break her.

Elsa and Kristoff shared a look of panic and they both took off at the same time to Anna's room.

Anna felt terrible. She'd never felt this sick. She's suffered from intense flus in her past, but this felt terrible she hardly had any energy. She got out of bed and stumbled to her mirror to see how awful she looked.

She was pale, bags under her eyes and a fever sweat on her brow.

She wouldn't tell anyone. It would just cause more trouble that she didn't want to cause people.

She heard another knock on her door, assuming it Gerda and rolled her eyes. "Gerda, I told you to leave me alone. Go away."

There was silence then voices she didn't expect sounded form the door.

"Anna, open up."Elsa called out.

"Anna, its Kristoff, what's going on."

Anna didn't answer for a moment. "Leave me alone."

Kristoff and Elsa were taken aback. They hadn't expected that.

Elsa knocked again and tried to the handle of the locked door. "Come one Anna. Don't shut us out. What's going on?"

Anna's head pounded and she was loosing energy fast. The room began to spin.

"J….Just leave me alone, Elsa and Kristoff."

Elsa hesitated, not sure how to take those words being thrown back at her.

Kristoff answered instead of Elsa in her hesitation. "Anna, come and talk to us. We are here for you. Why have you locked yourself up? What's this about not coming out for days? Talk to us."

Anna 's world started to spin. She grabbed onto her dresser to keep her stance and yelled out "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Before she fell taking the items from her dresser down with her creating a loud thump.

Elsa and Kristoff began to panic. "Anna, what was that?!"

When they received no answer they began to worry a lot more. Kristoff took a few steps back, telling Elsa to get out of the way. He took a running stance and ran at the door, breaking it down.

When they entered they found Anna passed out by her dresser surrounded by items that had sat atop it.

Kristoff and Elsa ran to her. Kristoff drew back quickly. "She has a really high fever."

Elsa ran out into the hall and found Gerda and Kai waiting down the hall. "Call a doctor right away. Princess Anna has passed out from a high fever."

Kristoff picked Anna up and laid her down onto her bed. Kristoff pushed her hair out of her faced, feeling her fever at his finger tips again. She was radiating heat. "I'm so sorry Anna. I need you to get better." Anna shivered from the fever and Kristoff began to panic.

He hated when she shivered. It made him think of when her heart was frozen and they were racing for her life.

The doctor arrived quickly and began to do a check on the princess. He frowned significantly when he finished.

He turned to the queen and Kristoff who looked at him expectantly. He shook his head and sighed. "Her fever is very high, and keeps climbing. I'm afraid if she doesn't break this fever in the next few hours…"He trailed off, leaving the rest for the two to finish.

"What do we do?" Elsa enquired.

"The best way is to sweat it out and hope it lowers soon."

They called for more blankets and Kristoff crawled under them, ignoring the ridiculous heat under all the layers and the heat radiating from the princesses body and surrounded Anna with arms. "Anna, hang in there. I can't lose you. You are my everything. I'm so sorry I shut you out. I just needed rest. I should have just discussed this with you. I shouldn't have said what I said. I am so sorry." He continued to whisper these words into her ear over and over while Elsa sat next to the bed holding Anna's hand whispering in her other ear. "Anna, I didn't mean to shut you out. I should have figured something was wrong. I should have realized something was wrong when I hadn't seen you in days. I'm so sorry. I just needed to do my work and I'm so sorry I didn't just have a proper discussion with you. You have to get better. Please."

Anna awoke sweating and feeling like she was in a sauna. She moaned. "Why is it so hot?"

Kristoff and Elsa looked up to see Anna wake. Elsa felt her forehead to find her fever receding.

"Oh thank goodness. Your fever is down."

Anna realized she was in Kristoff's arms under a few layers of blankets and looked towards her door to find it broken from when Kristoff and forced himself in after she collapsed.

Anna began to panic. She'd caused them all problems again. "What are you guys doing in here?"She demanded. "Get out."

The two people who love Anna the most in this world stared at her dumbfounded.

When they made no move to leave her be Anna again, more weakly now feeling the after affects of her fever, told them "Get. Out."

Kristoff spoke first, though one word. "No!"

Anna was taken aback and didn't know what to say. Elsa called out for Kai. "Kai, would you please ask the doctor to come check on Anna. Her fever is breaking finally."

As Kai went to fetch the doctor form another wing of the castle, Anna was again starting to speak. "Why aren't you listening to me. Leave me alone! All I am is a bothersome, tiresome girl. Leave me be and get on with our lives." She knew she sounded like a brat, but she really wanted them to leave. She thought they were better off without her barging into their lives unwantedly.

"I'm no leaving you. You are not bothersome or tiresome. Anna I can't live without you. Don't ever think that I can." Kristoff said angrily.

"Anna, please, just listen. We're sorry we shut you out, but please don't shut us out. We need you. Don't scare us like that again. We…" Just then the doctor walked in.

Kristoff got up and he and Elsa took the blankets off Anna. The doctor checked over her again.

"She's in the clear. She just needs to make sure she eats properly to regain her strength and doesn't over do it for the next few days."

"Thank you!"Elsa and Kristoff replied.

"No problem. I will be back in two days to check on her again.

With that, he left the three alone again. Anna remained quiet. She didn't know what to say. She still felt that she was an inconvenience to everyone.

Elsa continued from where she was interrupted. "We love you Anna. Please, please take better care of yourself. Please don't shut us out." She pleaded.

Anna remained silent while the other two waited expectantly, giving her time to answer.

"Please, just leave me alone to rest for now. I…I need to think." She rolled over, turning her back to the two people she loves most and who love her most.

Hesitating the walked hesitantly out.

Kristoff paced his room for 2 hours before he couldn't take it anymore and needed to see Anna again. She had almost died in his arms trembling…again. He needed to see her. He needed her to talk to him again. To see her playing in the meadow the often went to when she wanted to get out of the hustle and bustle of the village and castle.

He entered her room to find it empty. He began to panic and thought of all the places she had told him she liked to go when upset. The portrait room being the one that she went often. She'd gone there when her parents had died and Elsa had left her alone to attend the funeral.

He ran to the portrait room to hear her talking. He stopped and listened. "Hey Joan. God, I must sound crazy when I talk to you portraits, but I can't talk to anyone else right now." She was silent a moment then continued. "Apparently I almost died again. This time from a fever. I know I brought it on myself too. I hadn't eaten in days and was overly stressing on how burdensome I had become to Kristoff and Elsa. It's just…I was so afraid of being alone. I was afraid of losing my loved ones again. If I let them out of my site for too long they might just be gone. Like father and mother. When I love people they have the tendency to leave me in some way. I knew it had been too good to be true. The other day, I went o get Elsa and she locked her door. I nearly had a panic attack when I realized that. She told me she had a lot of work to do. I went to Kristoff's next, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be the same. But he told me to leave him alone. The same thing I'd heard for years. I couldn't take it. I was being shut out again. I soon realized what I had been doing for weeks. In my own fear, I'd inadvertently drove away the two people I love most in this world by being overbearing. I caused Elsa to fall behind in her Queenly duties and Kristaff to become tiresome of me. I didn't want to bother anyone anymore…I'm beginning to think I unconsciously meant to get sick. I was throwing my meals out the window and hardly sleeping. I just…" Then Anna just cried.

Kristoff sat outside the door, head in hands. What had he done? He, along with Elsa, had driven Anna to a point of depression. A place a girl as bright as Anna should never be.

At Anna's painful sobs Kristoff stood up and walked in. He walked to Anna and wrapped her in his arms.

Anna was startled by the touch and tried to get away, but Kristoff only held on tighter. He buried is head into her shoulder. "Please, please don't run from me. I need you to stay. Please hear me out."

At the desperation in his voice Anna stilled, signaling him to go on. "I didn't mean to shut you out. I should have spoken with you and let you know that I needed rest. But please don't ever shut yourself up like that again. Don't ever make yourself sick like that again. I almost lost you in my arms twice now. I can't live without you. Don't shut me out. I need you. Anna, I love you."

Anna stayed quiet but huddled closer to Kristoff and mumbled something Kristoff couldn't hear. "What was that?"

She spoke a little louder. "I love you, too."

Kristoff sighed and hugged Anna tighter to himself.

"I'm sorry I shut you out. I…I just felt like I was only causing you trouble. I though everyone would be better off without me and my antics to get in their way."

Kristoff was silent for a moment before speaking again "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I won't ever shut you out again, I promise. Please, promise the same to me. Don't lock your door and prevent me from getting to you again."

"I won't." She promised before mumbling just enough for Kristoff to hear her. "Not that I have a door to lock…"

Kristoff gave a soft laugh. "Well if it hadn't been locked I wouldn't have had to bust it down."

Anna gave Kristoff that smile that melted his heart every time and he knew everything was going to be fine.

A few hours later Anna went to Elsa's study and took a deep breath before finally gathering the courage to knock.

Elsa had been waiting all day to hear something about Anna and all but ran to the door and flinging it open to find not just word on Anna, but her sister herself.

Elsa smiled warmly, yet timidly at Anna and moved to let her in. Anna hesitated before gathering herself and walking into Elsa's study.

Before Elsa could say anything Anna started talking quickly "Elsa, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out. I know that's not the answer. It only causes more problems and I know that. I was just upset and confused and felt like I was being overbearing and causing everyone too much trouble. Please forgive me."

Elsa walked to Anna and took a stray lock of hair from Anna's face and placed it behind her ear. "Anna, there is nothing to forgive. I'm sorry that I didn't realize what was happening and that I shut you out as well. Please, Anna, never shut me out again. Please, take better care of yourself. I love you and you are the only family I have left."

Anna hugged Elsa. "I promise."

Elsa hugged back, smiling, knowing everything would work out.

**2 weeks later**

Kristoff and Anna laid in the meadow together staring at the clouds against the blue sky. Sven and Olaf playing a little ways away.

"Kristoff?"

"Hmm?" was his lazy reply.

"I love you. Very much."

Kristoff smiled and turned his head to find her staring dreamily at towards the sky. "And I love you."

"So don't ever shut me out again. I know we haven't talked about it since I was sick, but seriously….it really hurt. I won't shut you out so long as you don't shut me out. Ok?"

Kristoff grin turned into a slight frown. This conversation hadn't been touched since the day he'd returned to find her shut in her room, shutting everything and everybody out and near sick to death. "Anna, I will never do that to you again. I promise. You are too important for me to risk losing like that again. I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Anna turned on her side and looked him in the eyes and smiled a warm smile that brought Kristoff's back onto his face.

"I know the feeling."

Kristoff leaned forward meeting her lips into a passionate kiss, knowing that everything would be fine so long as they had each other.


End file.
